Land of War and Adventures Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 November 2014
01:46 no nie no 01:49 Miłość ssie 01:50 no 01:53 jestę 01:53 Ave 01:53 heil zorrozo! 01:54 yoyo 01:54 wait 01:54 Rec (wee) 01:54 Wreszcie ktoś powiedział "heil zorrozo" (wee) 01:56 cze bocie 01:57 * Recmo paca bota miotłą 01:57 *bot się psuje 01:57 * ZorroBot naprawia się 01:57 * Recmo znowu go paca 01:58 rysuje mape 01:59 nową (watching) 02:00 nie 02:00 ja jestem kartograf 02:00 ómówiliśmy się >:C 02:01 Ja rysuje ty ją ulepszasz 02:02 Poza tym, Tobie nie chciałoby się co 3 minuty zmieniać mapy, nie? xD 02:05 . 02:06 HE HE HE 02:07 (wat) 02:07 nie mogę się doczekać by być bezużytecznym gównem cały dzień 02:10 kurwa 02:10 dlaczego tutaj nigdy się nic nie dzieje? 02:17 * ZorroBot chatloogeruje 02:18 Rec, a monobrew? 02:20 Kirt: http://screenshooter.net/100630444/fbymcmt xD 02:20 masz xD 02:22 idealne 02:24 kirt to ustaw sobie 02:26 xD 02:26 zmienioj zmienioj 02:28 . 02:28 k 02:29 Poprawiłem trochę 02:31 epic xD 02:33 xd 02:33 wygląda z daleka jak Sonic 02:34 *kosmita robi zozolowi cumshota 02:34 * Zorrozo myje się (brr) 02:34 *2 kosmita zasadza Recmo Cumpuncha 02:34 łotdefak 02:34 skąd tu te ufoki 02:35 * Recmo się myje 02:35 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj 02:36 znowu zjebałeś mapę 02:36 ku*wa 02:36 co zrobiłem? 02:37 jest ch*jowa 02:37 Przecież ja robię tak jak robię, a potem ty poprawiasz te mapy w SAI 02:37 >:C 02:37 ma być taka jaka teraz jest 02:37 ta co teraz jest jest dobra 02:37 KURWA MAĆ 02:37 WY JESTEŚCIE UŁOMNICZY CZY CO? 02:37 TO NIE JEST TAK ŻE BĘDZIE JEDNA MAPA 02:37 BĘDZIE KILKA 02:37 ROZUMIECIE? KILKA MAP (RAGE) 02:37 nie 02:38 według mnie powinno być kilka 02:38 Andrzeju nie denerwuj się 02:38 ;_; 02:38 idę 02:38 będę gdzieś po 17 02:39 nq 02:42 Kirt 02:43 nudzi Ci się? (fat) 02:44 Kirtsu (ping) 02:44 (pong) 02:45 Nudzi Ci się? 02:45 bo mi tak 02:46 mam pomysł na zabicie nudy (fat) 02:46 to dawaj (fat) 02:46 (ping) 02:47 * ZorroBot podchodzi do Kirta 02:47 #Podaj komendę 02:47 > . . . 02:48 /givemeacash 02:48 #Komenda nie rozpoznana 02:48 restart.in 02:48 #Youaredickens 02:49 #Resart wykonany 02:50 #Podaj komendę 02:50 > . . . 03:43 Oryginalny Albion jest tam, ten to jakaś podróba xD a i tak nim żądzę 03:43 Kogo jest Hardkorowo i Tadżykistan? O.O 03:43 Zawsze coś xd 03:43 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj 03:43 Tak właściwie, po co druga mapa (WTF) 03:43 Thia dawaj podbijamy cały świat póki nikogo nie ma ok ? xD 03:44 jasne XD 03:44 Najpierw coś tam niebieskiego coś xD 03:44 Thia co się na końcu stało z Rickiem i Leo ? 03:44 03:44 Wciągnęło Cię? :D :) Piszę, piszę ^^ 03:45 Jakby ci się kiedyś tam w przyszłości nudziło mogę podesłać inne opowiadania XD 03:45 ciekaw jestem :P 03:46 to wklej dalszą część opowiadania 03:46 Em.... jeszcze nie napisałam dalej 03:46 Ale już piszę xD 03:46 Masz może linka do starej mapy? :> 03:47 . 03:51 Zor- masz linka? 03:51 Specjalna:Maps 03:51 I kontynent 1 03:53 Dzięki :) 04:03 Czisza ._. 04:03 nom :< 04:04 * ZorroBot . 04:06 Ehh. ._. 04:07 PEEEED 04:07 WBIJEEEEE 04:07 Jej :D 04:09 cze 04:09 Sorry, że nie odpisywałem na tel. 04:09 Hey '^^ O/ 04:09 Spk 04:10 (rfrog) 04:10 (rfrog) 04:11 Mam łupież. (rfrog) 04:14 już jestę 04:15 o ped też jest, możemy Rzeszę podbijać 04:15 o hui żyd wu 04:16 xD 04:16 już 04:17 Rozbieraj się. 04:17 słyszałeś zozol, rozbieraj się 04:18 To do Ciebie było (mean) 04:18 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj 04:18 dżizas jaka chujowa mapa 04:18 daj, poprawię 04:18 a Rzesza jest teraz mniejsza xd 04:19 Ku*wa mać 04:19 Wiecie że ta mapa NIE ZASTĄPI tamtej? 04:19 Czy wy jesteście tępi? 04:19 Ej 04:19 ^ 04:19 Nie rozumiecie że będzie kilka map? ;-; 04:19 Ja rozumiem od wczoraj ._. 04:19 Ja nawet nie wiem, o co chodzi. 04:19 ale czemu ZSRR i Rzesza mają mieć 2 kraje (frog) 04:20 cze niebieska plamo 04:20 Ped, jam jest Koksu, ja Cię rozpidolić 04:20 Ogól pachy (problemo) 04:20 Rec: Ty też możesz mieć kraj na drugim kontynencie? 04:20 Nie wiedziałeś? 04:20 Zgol dodatkowe ręce 04:20 (frog) 04:21 Zgól* 04:21 Ale to nie ma sensu. 04:21 a teraz kird zapierdalaj do Afryki uczyć małe czarne dzieci o Jezusie jak na misjonarza przystało 04:21 Ped, jak twoja dodatkowe ręce 04:21 i zaraź się Ebolą 04:21 Rec, a kto to? 04:22 właśnie taki koleś co tak roi xd 04:22 xD D 04:22 robi* 04:22 Ale i tak zgól pachy. 04:22 Jakkolwiek się da. 04:22 ped, to jakbyś powiedział do kogoś "wyrwij sobie plecy" 04:22 Właśnie teraz zauważyłem. 04:22 albo: " ogól swoją głowę igłą" 04:23 pokrój se chleb latarką 04:23 (deal) 04:23 Rec, czochraj Bobra 04:23 * Recmo kroi chleb latarką 04:23 rychtoj punkta 04:23 NIE KROIMY CHLEBA LATARKĄ 04:23 * Zorrozo zabiera chleb Recowi 04:23 ku*wa 04:23 kradną jedzenie 04:23 * Recmo woła milicję 04:23 TYLKO i wyłącznie szczoteczką do zębów 04:24 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/gyamlwk 04:24 PRZECIE JA TU Z GŁODU UMIERAM 04:24 * Recmo siedzi na stercie żarcia 04:24 * Zorrozo daje Recowi pół suchej bułki 04:24 jeej 04:24 Masz jedzenie 04:24 * Recmo robi z połowy bułki nożyk 04:24 mam niezniszczalny nożyk 04:25 *Milicja pałuje pedałów przed sejmem ZSRR 04:25 Recmo, ale jak wystrugałeś? 04:25 włosami 04:25 *Milicja zabiera ich do łagrów na Sybirze 04:26 JJ 04:26 *pedały umierają po 2 dniach pracy od wyziębienia i wykończenia 04:27 * Zorrozo przegląda dziennik z Łagrów 04:27 Na sybirze wszystko dobrze (ewbte) 04:27 * Kirtsu podwaja rasistów na świecie 04:27 *Milicja pałuje rasistów 04:27 *milicja wsadza im pały w dupę 04:28 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj Murzynlandia (deal) 04:29 *na Sybir płynie kolejny statek więźniów 04:28 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj Murzynlandia (deal) 04:29 *na Sybir płynie kolejny statek więźniów 04:29 Zozol, daj mi inne państwo -,- 04:29 Kirt: Chciałeś hardkorowo 04:29 Trza było powiedzieć gdzie je chcesz 04:30 BTL ._. O/ 04:30 Zpzp;. powiedziałem 04:30 zpzp 04:30 Zozol,* 04:30 zpzp;. 04:31 ZOZOOOOLE 04:31 Zozoyolo 04:31 Powiedziałem że chcę NAJWIĘKSZE 04:31 a ty mi najmniejsze dałeś 04:32 *kirt mówi o genitaliach* 04:32 xD 04:32 Rec, pidol się 04:32 Zozol, zmień mi państwo 04:32 ZoBot, (ogw) 04:32 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj tak ci odpowiada? 04:32 to fioletowe jest moje 04:32 Thia, czy jelonki sa czerffone? (ogw) 04:32 Ped: Żyjesz? 04:33 Zozol, dzięki! :3 04:33 Tak! 04:33 Rec: Jak nazwać ten fioletowy kraj? 04:33 Ale zaraz... 04:33 * ZorroBot screenuje. 04:33 mój kraj jak foka wygląda xd 04:33 Nilen .-. 04:33 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/xwrpsnj 04:33 *Rasiści protestują w Murzynlandii 04:34 Murzynlandiia jest mega biedna 04:34 i dlatego wysyłamy tam Kirta 04:34 Jak na misjonarza przystało 04:34 żeby tam uczył o Jezusie i zarażał się Ebolą 04:34 bo ktoś musi 04:35 * Kirtsu idzie do Murzynlandii w stroju przeciw chorobowym 04:35 * Kirtsu rzuca Recmem w murzynów 04:35 *Jabola szaleje w Murzynlandii 04:35 * Kirtsu ucieka 04:35 *Każda granica Murzynlandii to mur 04:35 *Murzynole pałaszują Recma karnie 04:36 KTO JEDZIE NA WYCIECZKĘ? 04:36 taki event bydzie 04:37 zozol 04:37 ? 04:38 idziem na miasto? (deal) 04:38 Spoko (deal) 04:38 *jest już ciemno jak w realu 04:38 Garniaki czy dresik? 04:38 ja jestem w dresie .-. 04:38 po prostu chcę se połazić i poobserwować 04:38 to ortalionowy dresik 04:38 może się z czegoś da event zrobić 04:38 Idziemy do Ayekrakowa? 04:39 nie bo tam panuje wszawica i za każdym rogiem stary facet gwałci 9 latkę 04:39 i ogólnie patologia narodowa 04:39 Ayekraków jest stolicą murzynlandii xD 04:42 Zozol, dzieci się biorą jak 2 kobiety bardzo się kochają, wiesz? (wut) 04:43 no spoko 04:44 Rec 04:44 Zozol, zatkao kakao? xd 04:44 to idziemy? 04:44 * Recmo idzie po mieście 04:44 *miasto jest całe w światłach bo jest ciemno 04:44 *ulicą przejeżdża tir ze świątecznej reklamy coca coli 04:45 * Zorrozo idzie obok Reca klikając w telefon 04:45 * Zorrozo wpierdala się w słup 04:45 (rage) 04:45 *słup: kurwa znowu (rage) 04:45 * Recmo idzie sobie dalej 04:46 zajdziemy do maka? 04:46 * Zorrozo idzie za Recem 04:46 O taaak 04:46 do maka 04:46 na Big Maka 04:46 MAKA PAKA 04:46 * Recmo idzie do najbliższego McDonalda 04:47 *w McDonaldzie jest pełno miejsc a dodatkowo jest tam dużo murzynów 04:49 * Recmo kupuje 1 duże frytki, chikkera i średnią colę 04:49 * Recmo se siada (deal) 04:49 * Recmo żre frytki 04:50 * Zorrozo kupuje big maca 3 razy duże frytki i dużą colę 04:50 * Zorrozo wpie*dala 04:51 * Recmo kończy żreć 04:51 * Recmo wychodzi 04:52 * Zorrozo wyskakuje oknem 04:52 *Szyba: NO KU*WA KOLEJNY PIJAK (RAGE) 04:52 Chodźmy na festival muzyki 04:52 niet 04:53 .I. 04:53 albo festival nordycki 04:53 niet .I. .I. 04:53 * Recmo idzie se dalej 04:53 * Recmo sprawdza zegarek 04:53 * Zorrozo kradnie rower i jedzie za Recem 04:54 *rower: KU*WA 5 RAZ DZISIAJ 04:54 * Zorrozo odstawia rower do jakiegoś rowu 04:54 * Recmo zauważa opuszczony dom z powybijanymi oknami i kartką z napisem że grozi zawaleniem 04:54 IDZIEM TAM 04:55 OKEJ 04:55 * Recmo idzie do doma 04:55 * Zorrozo biegnie w kierunku domu 04:55 * Recmo wypierdala drzwi które wcale nie stawiają opory 04:55 oporu* 04:55 * Zorrozo wbija oknem 04:56 *na podłodze deski są tak zjebane że łamią się od razu 04:56 *dom się rozpierdala i chuj 04:57 * Recmo wychodzi z gruzów cygańskich 04:57 nic tu nie ma 04:57 * Zorrozo znajduje jakąś otwartą studzienkę 04:58 Wbijamy do kanałów? xD 04:58 nie bo tam jebie gównem (Ajkiem głównie) 04:59 :< 05:00 *światła uliczne nagle zaczynają szybko migąć 05:00 migać* 05:00 o hui epilepsja 05:00 * Recmo i tak ma okulary (deal) 05:01 *w oddali z tego miejsca widać wielki las 05:01 *za lasem z daleka widać "unoszące się w powietrzu" czerwone światła 05:01 IDZIEM TAM 05:01 * Recmo wyjmuje miecza 05:01 *ADVENTURE TIME* 05:01 * Zorrozo bierze ten sam rower 05:01 * Zorrozo wsiada na niego 05:01 * Zorrozo nakłada na niego pancerz i kolce 05:02 * Recmo bierze deskę rakietową i uzbrojenie które chowa do plecaka 05:02 * Zorrozo zapie*dala 05:02 * Recmo leci w tę stronę 05:02 *las jest w chuj daleko 05:02 Tepamy się? 05:02 Oceńcie: http://screenshooter.net/100103915/jcmtuhx 05:03 spoko 05:03 * Recmo dalej leci 05:03 od 1 do 10 05:03 A poza tym, oddzielna ocena na pismo (bp) 05:04 * Zorrozo zapie*dala 05:04 Kirt: 7 05:05 a za pismo? 05:05 za pismo 2 2014 11 21